


Old Rivalries, new chances

by idolatres



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, P-L-A-T-O-N-I-C, platonic, platonic siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: art trade w/ my boy"I’d love to see something with Karna and Arjuna but not. In an incest sense. just like. Connecting as brothers and rivals and feelings"sorry it's so short!! i got a commission i need to start ;_;





	Old Rivalries, new chances

  
    It was less than ideal, but their master insisted on them being on the same team. The front lines no less. Entering each battle standing side by side, it irked Arjuna. The way Karna was so cool and collected about it, refusing to show any signs of emotion, it made Arjuna want to grab him by his neck and squeeze-  
  
  
    "Arjuna, be careful, Lancer servant up ahead." Karna says, tone unreadable.   
  
  
    Arjuna has to hold back the bitter laugh that creeps up his throat like bile. "Noted." He retorts.  
  
  
    It's Brynhildr and Mata Hari. Nothing too challenging them for them to handle, Specially with Mash behind them already deploying her defensive buffs.   
  
  
    Arjuna activates Clairvoyance, Karna following suit with Uncrowned Arms Mastership. Karna flashes something that looks like a smile back at his brother, and Arjuna swears he feels chills crawl up his spine.   
  
  
  
    The crit stars build up quickly with ease, allowing Karna to do massive damage against Brynhildr, seeming to focus her over Mata Hari. Arjuna doesn't mind, him and Mash work down Mata Hari's health in his stead.  
  
  
      
    The battle is going well- too well of course. Brynhildr lets out a breathy laugh, her noble phantasm charged. Mata Hari blows them a kiss- activating Pheremone, her noble phantasm ready as well. Karna and Arjuna both let out a grunt of discomfort, charm hitting them both. Mash immediately looks panicked.   
  
  
  
    "M-Master, orders?" She calls out. Their master's skills are still developing, and they're not as battle experienced as most others. They drop an evade on Karna, but unfortunately Arjuna is still vulnerable. Arjuna nods, accepting the decision. He won't be able to do optimal damage against Bryn anyway. Andersen will be swapped in his place, a useful support despite his small stature. Karna manages to set off Knowledge of the deprived, sealing off Mata Hari's noble phantasm, a questionable decision.  
  
  
  
    "Mash," Karna's voice sounds strained, the effects of the charm probably making it harder for him to speak, "Use your skills." Arjuna quirks a brow. "Brynhildr, will- will attack you instead and won't do any damage."  
  
  
  
    Mash's eyes lights up at the realization. "Yes, sir." She activates her rousing shield and obscurant wall of chalk, getting ready for the impending blast. Arjuna's stunned into silence.  
  
  
      
    It works just as planned, no one takes any damage, the charm wears off and Karna is genuinely smiling. Arjuna feels his lips tug into one too, but he forces himself to stop, remaining stoic.  
  
  
    Arjuna uses Hero of the Endowed, his noble phantasm sparking as it's filled, topping it off with Mana Burst. Their master gives him an attack boost. Karna stands to the side, head bowed, making way for Arjuna to walk to the front, and he can't hide the grin creeping across his face.  
  
  
    "Pashupata!" His voice rings out strong and confident, Brynhildr had already taken enough damage from Karna to be wiped out by it, and Mata Hari's luck ran out, the instant death effect taking her out.   
  
  
    A clean victory, Mash lets out a sigh of relief, and their master goes to celebrate with them. They always try to give their servants a hug, but remember to refrain from doing so with Karna and Arjuna, as... they have averse reactions to it.  
  
  
    "Let's go back and celebrate!" Their master cheers, Mash eagerly agreeing. Arjuna and Karna stand next to each other exchanging glances as the rayshift brings them back to Chaldea.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
    "Your tactics earlier we're sharp." Arjuna says, voice strangled a bit, like it's hard to say anything remotely positive to his brother, Karna nods in acknowledgement. "Though- telling Mash to attract Brynhildr's noble phantasm, while it worked, I wouldn't place such faith in a demi-servant."  
  
  
    "I knew she could handle it." Karna replies. "Your noble phantasm was almost charged, I knew you could wipe out the enemies." He continues to explain.  
  
  
    "And you couldn't?" Arjuna barks back, letting his temper flare.   
  
  
    Karna stares at Arjuna, something in his eyes makes Arjuna freeze. Sorrow, but no regret. "You're powerful, Arjuna. Our stories will always be entwined, but this time, it doesn't have to end like it always does."  
  
      
  
    Arjuna is silent. His initial reaction is to laugh, to laugh, and cry. He doesn't know why.  
  
  
    "You will always be admired, even by me." Karna says softly, making his way past Arjuna, leaving him to his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/
> 
> my writing blog!


End file.
